


Codename:Daisy

by KPlayer1



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPlayer1/pseuds/KPlayer1
Summary: Evelyn, a girl so unfortunate that it'd seem as if the world hated her, a girl so innocent and sweet, let's see what happens when she slowly loses every care for everything, when she sees the world and almost everyone around her as unjust, when she finally snaps.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Codename:Daisy

Once upon a time, there was a girl called Evelyn, she was about 8 years old and had somewhat long ginger hair which she often had in pigtails, her eyes were a very enchanting green and her skin was fair, in other words, she was an enchantingly beautiful young child. Unfortunately for her, her life wasn’t perfect but then again, whose is? She was abandoned in front of an orphanage at a very young age, however, due to her enchantingly beautiful looks, she had a lot of adoption requests which caused envy upon her from other orphans. She didn’t seem to take notice of it and always smiled, her smile was brighter than a thousand stars, it was so innocent, so sweet. She had little hobbies which were studying and looking at lovely flowers, her favorite was the daisy, it was a flower that meant purity and innocence. Despite her looks, she was lonely, she had no friends, no one to smile for yet she smiled everyday.

One morning, while observing flowers she was called by a staff member, “Hello, dear.” she tells Evelyn. “I have great news for you, you’re getting adopted today!” The lady smiled. Evelyn smiled back, she knew she had to leave the orphanage, which saddened her a bit yet she continued to smile as the lady took her to the hallway to meet her foster parents. As soon as she saw them she smiled, they looked quite perfect, the female had long blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. The male had brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes. “Hello Evelyn, I’m Brooke.” the female says. “And I’m Matt,” says the Male. She was excited, ready to leave the orphanage. “Hello, I’m Evelyn.” she responds. “Well, would you like to come home with us?” Brooke asked. That one question filled her heart with glee, she was ready, ready for a family, ready to be loved by her new parents. “Yes, I would really like to!” She seemed to yell with glee.

"How about you get ready to pack your things upstairs?” asks her soon-to-be-mother.

Evelyn nods gleefully, happily, unknowing of the hell is soon to come. She heads upstairs to pack everything, but she stops in her tracks, realizing ow much she’d miss the place, despite there being not much to miss, it didn’t matter to her, she had lived here for a long time so she would miss every part of the orphanage, but there was one part she would miss the most. The Garden, where all the lovely plants were, her only companions, with her best friend being the daisy. She had soon realized that she had stopped in her tracks due to deep thought of leaving the orphanage so she continued to head to her room, which she shared with a couple of other orphans.

She didn’t feel comfortable while packing for she could feel death glares rain upon her from the others.

Either way, she began to pack and surprisingly, no one wanted to tease her today as they did most days. As soon as she finished, she smiled at the others, waving a goodbye to which she got no response. As she headed downstairs, she pondered as to why the others never wanted to be a friend of hers. They seemed like good people but she never got to experience the “good” side of them. During dinner time she always sees them playing with one another, something no one wanted to do with her, was it because if they had played with her they would get bullied and teased too?, that she would never know.

She soon stopped these thoughts as her new parents waved at her when they saw her heading downstairs. “Ready to come home with us, dear?” Brooke asks. “Yes!” Evelyn exclaims. 

Evelyn waved a goodbye at all the workers before she left. She was ready now, she was sure of it, she was very happy to experience life again, out of the orphanage. “Come on, dear.” Matt said. He opened a door to what seemed like a Honda car. She was scared, but excited as she entered the car. Brooke and Matt soon following, with Matt being in the driver seat. “Miss Brooke, are we going home?” Evelyn asked. "Yes dear, and no need for formalities, you could call me “Mom” if you’d like?” “Okay, Mom.” Evelyn smiled, and this time it wasn’t for nothing, she smiled because she was now a part of a family and one that doesn't hate her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time posting at AO3 so please, bare with me. I hope you liked my story though!


End file.
